


Bossy

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Three(k)some Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy!Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Pre-Threesome, Semi-public sex i guess, Vaginal Fingering, hooooo boy time to get gay, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “I think you’ll like him, though. There’s a lot to like.” Her voice was dripping with innuendo and she smirked wickedly before adding, “How about you and I get started, hmm? Let me help you relax.”
Relationships: Pamela Barnes/Reader, Sam Winchester/Pamela Barnes/Reader
Series: Three(k)some Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bossy

**Th** e door closed, and it was just you and Pamela left in the dimly-lit room. She walked around to your side of the bar and you turned, back to the wood, as she sidled close with a predatory look in her eyes. 

“I don’t usually do this kind of thing.” And yeah, okay, it sounded like a line, but it was true. You’d never been propositioned quite so blatantly… or by anybody as hot as her. 

“Hey, if you want to bow out when you meet Sam, no harm no foul,” she said with a shrug. 

“Okay,” you answered, more than a little breathless as she rested her hands on your waist and then slid them down to your hips, and you could feel the heat of her body all down your front. 

“I think you’ll like him, though. There’s a lot to like.” Her voice was dripping with innuendo and she smirked wickedly before adding, “How about you and I get started, hmm? Let me help you relax.” 

Instead of answering, you slipped your arms around her neck and kissed her. She smiled against your mouth before sucking on your bottom lip, turning the kiss deep and sultry and hot in a way that made your head spin. 

It didn’t surprise you at all to learn that she was as aggressive about this as she’d been about flirting. She pressed you back against the bar and brought a hand to your jaw, tilting your chin back for better access to your mouth and holding you exactly where she wanted you. You were more than happy to let her take the lead; you melted against her, pliant and dazed, overwhelmed. 

When she slid a knee between yours and rocked against you, you let out a low, desperate sound, heat surging in your belly at the pressure. She broke the kiss, and you would’ve been embarrassed at the way you whined if she hadn’t seemed just as wrecked: flushed, panting, lips swollen.

“Can I?” she asked hoarsely, and it took you a moment to realize that she was toying with the button of your jeans. 

You nodded and she popped the button, sliding the zip down until she could wriggle a hand down and into your underwear. She dipped her fingertips down into your slickness before dragging them up over your clit, kissing you just in time to muffle the whimper that escaped your lips. 

“Wait,” you panted. “Shouldn’t we -” 

You didn’t know how to finish the sentence, but she must’ve caught your nervous glance in the direction of the (unlocked) door. 

“Nah,” she said huskily, fingers circling, and you canted your hips forward with a hiss. “Only person who’ll be coming in is Sam.” 

“He won’t be mad?” you asked, voice shaky, trying to hold on to at least a little bit of rational thought as she curled two fingers into you, pressing the heel of her hand to your clit. Your jeans didn’t leave much room to maneuver, but the blunt, heavy pressure of it made you clench helplessly around her fingers. 

“You kidding me? He loves to watch,” she crooned, and ducked her head to punctuate the words with a sharp nip to the side of your neck. She dragged her lips up your skin to whisper against your ear: “Now, stop thinking and come for me.” 

“Bossy,” you choked out, but she was rocking her hips, grinding forward with her hand still trapped between the two of you, pressing into you with the force of her whole body, sparking a wild throb of pleasure. 

She didn’t let up, rocking against you and working her fingers and sucking a line of bruises down the curve of your shoulder. Your knees were going weak and useless, and you leaned back, elbows on the bar, letting your head fall back as the rhythmic swell of pressure took over.

If she hadn’t been holding you up, you would’ve collapsed when you came, shuddering, hips jerking as she twisted her fingers and fucked them in deep, drawing out your orgasm until you were shaking. When the pressure was too much on your clit, she eased back, fingertips teasing your g-spot in a way that made you curse. 

“Greedy,” came a deep, teasing voice, and you twitched with surprise, eyes flying open. You’d been so distracted you didn’t notice the door opening, apparently, but just like she’d promised, it was Sam: tall and broad-shouldered and even better in person than the photo Pamela had shown you. 

“You think _I’m_ bossy...” she drawled, pulling her fingers away to tuck her hands in your back pockets. “This okay?” 

“Yeah,” you said breathlessly, and with a little nod of acknowledgement, Sam strode forward. Pamela didn’t move away; she gave him a teasing look that was very clearly a challenge, and he met it with a smirk. 

“You can do better than that,” he growled, and then he was tangling a hand in her hair to push her down to her knees. She pulled your jeans down as she went. Sam nodded approvingly, looking you up and down with a smoldering intensity, still holding her in place. 

“See? Bossy,” she commented. 

Sam laughed before guiding her forward, holding her between your legs. “Is that going to be a problem?” 

You groaned, eyes rolling back in your head, and barely managed to choke out, “Bossy is good.” 


End file.
